Letting Go
by Morwen Esteliel
Summary: 1st in the Darkness Series. The twin sons of Elrond are on their way to see friends at the Dúnedain camp. As tragedy strikes they remember a past event which had similar outcomes. To take care of the last survivor they must let go of the painful rnpast an
1. Default Chapter

Title: Letting Go

Author: Morwen Eledhel

E-Mail: 

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The twin sons of Elrond are on their way to see friends at the Dúnedain camp. As tragedy strikes they remember a past event which had similar outcomes. To take care of the last survivor they must let go of the painful  
past and accept their new charge. Which is easier for some than others.

Disclaimer: don't own...blah blah... not earning money blah, blah... entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 1

Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond, quietly snuck down the corridors, heading outside.

'Where are you two sneaking off to?' Elrond asked seeing the twins trying to creep out in the early hours.

'Sorry father, we did not mean to wake you,' Elladan said, 'we were just going out to meet with the Dúnedain, they are camping near here. Arathorn said he was going to bring Gilraen and their little baby Aragorn,' Elrond smiled as his youngest son's eyes lit up at the sound of their friends and the new child.

'As if I would even attempt at stopping you, be careful my sons, there have been rumours of Orcs being near.'

'Don't worry father, if we see any we will kill them.' Elladan told him.

'Don't kill yourselves in the process.' He shook his head knowing they had not forgotten about the torture their mother and sister suffered at the hands of the foul beings.

He smiled thinking about the day before the events; no one would have known it was to end in tragedy.

/flashback/

The sun shone brightly, thin wisps of cloud scattered across the clear blue sky. Birds chirped amongst themselves, the leaves rustled in the cooling breeze, casting shadows, which gave little shade in the heat. The spring blossoms danced slowly to the floor making way for the fresh summer flowers, which were already starting to show, which was unusually early as spring was barely half way through. The surrounding area was truly peaceful.

Elrond walked through the quiet woods of Imladris enjoying the peaceful quietness while it lasted. But it was not to be long.

The sound of a loud squeal and laughing soon took over. Elrond shook his head and made his way to the lake. The normally still water was broken with ripples and splashing. 'No, no don't you dare, I'll scream, I swear...' a wavering voice muttered backing off to the edge of the water.

'Oh come on, you look very hot.' Elladan grinned evilly; 'don't you agree brother?'

'Definitely, come on in Hîrsá, the water is lovely and cooling.' Elrohir agreed as she backed further to the edge, neither saw Elrond standing watching them behind her.

'I said I would get you back and I will.' Elladan growled launching for her. She dodged but slipped and grabbed Elrond as she fell in; Elladan was soon to join them in the water, which was ice cold.

'Father.' The three said in unison standing together innocently.

'What pray tell are you three up to?'

'They are trying to drown me father.' Hîrsá said, receiving glares from the twins.

'Why is that then?' he asked, barely able to contain a smile.

'We have nothing better to do and it is own back from when she threw my sword in the river.'

'I thought you got your own back when you threw her and her bow, quiver full of arrows and her sword in.' he stated.

'Well, we did but...' Elrohir trailed off.

'I think it not fair that she is alone against you two.'

'Father...?' Elladan managed before the elf lord dunked him under the water.

'You take Elrohir,' he nodded to Hîrsá who grinned and waded to the younger twin who was quick to attack.

Elladan managed to duck Elrond under before he went to his twin. Both of them attacked Hîrsá.

'Father.' She yelled as she forced her way back above the water. 'A little help.' Elrond waded over to his children and grabbed Elladan.

'What is going on out here?' Lómdil, the head servant came out to them. 'Lord Elrond, I am most surprised, I thought you were above this childish behaviour.' He admonished seeing the elf lord ducking his eldest son under again. 'You are aware that you have a meeting later with the leader of Tirthan aren't you?'

'Oh,' he stammered, trying to hide a grin, 'Tirthan? Oh yes, I almost forgot,' he muttered, getting out of the lake, 'thank you for reminding me.' He nodded.

'Honestly, it is no wonder why your children act as they do; you are hardly a good example at times.' Elrond rolled his eyes. 'Hurry and get dried off, you are in no proper state to meet anyone like this.'

'Of course,' he smiled, 'come on you three, you are coming to this meeting too.' He called, 'don't even think about ducking your sister in again Elladan.' He called, sensing what the younger was about to do.

'Father, do we _have_ to come?' Hîrsá whined.

'Yes you do.' He answered softly smiling.

'But why?'

'Because, Hîrsá, it does you good to attend formal meetings like this.'

'It bores me though, I don't like it.'

'We often do things we do not like. Take you three for example; I look after you even though it is a pain to do so more often than not.' He finished with a smile hearing the twins protesting from behind.

'And we put up with you.' Elladan laughed, 'that's more trouble than the three of us put together.' He sprinted down the corridors to the safety of his room, Elrohir was close behind.

'Well, nothing is worse than those two.' He smiled at Hîrsá who laughed in agreement.

'Definitely.' She nodded.

'Go and get ready.' He urged softly as she went into her room.

He sighed softly watching her. He was not looking forward to the meeting; he had dealt with the human leader before and was not looking forward to do so again in a hurry but as he had told Hîrsá, these things had to be done.


	2. 2

chapter 2

The meeting itself, in Hîrsá's opinion was the most tedious thing she could think of. All they had done was talk about old problems, the new threats, ways to make an alliance, and every other thing she could think of to make her yawn. 'Hîrsá,' Elladan nudged sharply seeing she was falling to sleep.

'Sorry.' She muttered straightening up a little receiving an amused glance from Elrond as they stood at the far end of the table behind the most boring man in Middle Earth.

'That is settled then.' Elrond nodded finally announcing the end of the meeting, 'would you join us for dinner?' he asked the man, Hîrsá and Elrohir shook their heads mouthing pleadings of no, they had enough of being bored.

'It would be an honour Lord Elrond.' He smiled.

Hîrsá sighed softly; she was already bored to tears listening to his voice, but now...

'Hîrsá.' Elrond pulled her from her thoughts, 'how are you doing?'

'Bored,' she answered in Elvish, 'several times over.'

'Really? You looked like you were really enjoying yourself in there.' He smiled.

'Yeah, it was _real_ fun, what is it with humans? Do they like the sound of their own voices or something? They just go on and on and on and on and on...'

'You mean like you're doing now?' he smiled.

'No, worse than me.'

'I have to agree,' he admitted softly, 'formal meetings like that one are the most tedious things there are...' he was cut off when someone entered the large corridors.

Hîrsá grinned seeing the familiar figure of shaded green travelling clothes, covered by a soil brown cloak, the being pulled the hood down to reveal long blond silky hair which clung to his face.

'Legolas.' She called running into his arms.

'Hîrsá.' Elrond called sharply unsuccessfully containing a smile.

'Hi Hîrsá, it has been a long time.' The prince smiled.

'Legolas.' The twins grinned in unison.

'You look a little wet my friend.' Elladan noted.

'Prince Legolas, it is good to see you again,' Elrond said, being more formal, 'please, make yourself at home, your rooms shall be ready soon for you to stay as long as you will.'

'I thank you for your kindness Lord Elrond. And as for the wet comment,' he turned to the elder twin, 'you would look a little wet if you had been through at least five different storms.' He grinned.

'Want to dry off before you come to dinner?' Elrohir asked.

'No I think I may go in like this,' he indicated to his soaked state.

'Dinner will be served shortly,' Elrond told them, leading the man to the dining hall; the four younger elves were left to talk alone.

'Who was that?' Legolas asked eyeing the man carefully.

'Oh some man from a human settlement nearby. There has been much trouble between us lately and they finally decided to sort it out between them.' Elladan explained.

'And we were forced to sit and listen to them go on for hours.' Hîrsá added.

'I know the feeling; father has been forcing me to attend more council meetings lately. I would much rather be doing border patrols and taking out some more orcs than listening to a group of lords talking about what needs to be done.' Legolas agreed.

'Speaking of what needs to be done, are we going to eat?' Elrohir asked.

'If it will shut you up then yes.' Elladan grinned dodging a hand from his twin.

'I'll join you shortly,' Legolas called heading for his rooms.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Hîrsá decided to go to bed early for some reason, and left more or less straight after she had eaten. She was not in the mood for a socialising evening. She stood at her balcony, her hands resting lightly on the balustrade, the mist slipping over the woods of Imladris.

A wave of uneasiness surged over her momentarily causing her to waver slightly, the earth was suddenly screaming out that danger was near.

'Hîrsá?' Elladan stood in the doorway, looking at her questioningly.

'I'm fine Elladan,' she assured but wavered again, the elder went up to steady her.

'Are you sure?'

'Don't you feel it?' she whispered.

'Feel what?' he asked.

'The earth screams of danger, something is coming.'

'I feel nothing.' He admitted. He was slightly worried because Hîrsá seemed to be more sensitive towards the earth and could detect the slightest tremor or disturbance it gave off. 'It is probably nothing,' he looked at her now in his arms, 'get some rest, it is late.'

'Is it? I hadn't noticed.' She smiled faintly as he led her inside, closing the balcony door.

'Go on, we will get up early and go hunting.' This caused a smile, just as Elladan hoped it would.

'The four of us?' she asked.

'Yes, you, me, Elrohir and Legolas.' He assured.

'How fun. Like the last one?' She grinned remembering the last hunting trip the four had taken. It ended up the four were soaked when they fell in the Bruinen after Elrohir spooked the deer. Then they were attacked by orcs. They were soaked, cut, bloodied, bruised and a over day late by the time they got home, Elrond had not been too pleased, to make matters worse Thranduil decided to show up, they were berated by both elves about going out and not being careful when orcs were close.

'No, _not_ like the last one.' He said quickly matching her grin, 'anything but like the last one will do just fine.'

'Last one what?' Elrohir joined them.

'The last hunting trip the four of us went on.'

'Ah yes,' Legolas entered the room, 'that was so much fun, not only did I get moaned at by your father and mine but when I got home, I was lectured further and forced to sit on the council for weeks.' He complained.

'Well, tomorrow will be fine; it's just a hunting trip, a nice simple hunting trip.' He said, trying to reassure the other three.

'That's all they normally are.' Hîrsá laughed.

'Come on, or we'll never be up in the morning.' Elladan ushered them out of the door.

/End Flashback/

Elrond sighed heavily, how he missed his fostered daughter.


	4. 4

chapter 4

'No,' Elladan's shocked, raged gaze searched the massacre of the Dúnedain camp. Many bodies lay scattered, cut across the field, places had been burned, 'Orcs,' he spat the word seeing the bodies.

'Elladan,' Elrohir called the twin over.

'Oh no,' he whispered not wanting to believe what he saw was real. 'Arathorn,' he knelt by the man's body, they had been close friends.

'Dan...' he murmured weakly, Elladan was flooded with relief. The relief was short lived when he saw the state of the mortal wounds, 'Gil...Aragorn...'

'Shh my friend.'

'Help...them...Orcs...attacked...Gil...she's...save...my...son...Aragorn...he...'

'Shh mellon nin,' he said again, 'I promise I will let no harm befall Aragorn...' he broke off trying to choke back the tears.

'Thank... mellon...' he fell limply in the elf's arms.

Elrohir knelt by his twin, knowing how close the two had been.

'Hiro hýn hîdh ab'wanath.' He whispered looking over to the still form of Gilraen.

'We cannot leave them here like this among these grotesque creatures.' Elladan said standing up.

'They are only men.' Elrohir attempted to cheer his brother up but he only received a glare. 'Sorry.' He muttered.

'They were our friends, and good men they do not deserve to be left like this to rot out in the open.'

'I agree.'

Elladan clamped his eyes tight against the threatening tears, his mind wandered back to the past, thinking of Hîrsá and how worried they were after the attack.

/flashback/

The arrow lodged itself in the tree, scaring away the small easy target.

'You Noldor cannot hunt to save your lives.' Legolas smirked.

'And how often do you kill something first time around?' Hîrsá asked smiling.

'I am a good shot,' the other three started laughing lightly, 'better than you three.' He defended himself.

'And you are the best archer in Mirkwood?'

'Yes.'

'No wonder the orcs and spiders have been coming bolder lately, with soldiers like that...' Elrohir broke off, 'where are you going?' he asked Hîrsá as she walked off.

'No where Elrohir, I just need to get some air.'

'Are you alright?' Elladan asked with growing concern noticing his sister was distant.

'Really Elladan, I'm fine.'

'That's what you said last night.'

'I don't know what it is, but something is coming, it is near.' She cut herself off, 'I'll be back soon.'

'Be careful, if you see anything come back straight away.'

'I will.' She smiled at her brother's over-protectiveness.


	5. 5

chapter 5

Hîrsá sighed climbing a tree, she had a horrible, sickening feeling that something was going to happen no matter how much she tried to ignore it, and it kept getting worse. She stopped, fear spiked through her as she looked to see a large group of orcs running in their direction at a rapid speed.

Arrows flew at the three elves rapidly, they tried shooting back, but there were too many, and they were soon out of arrows. 'ELROHIR.' Elladan yelled seeing an arrow lodge itself in his twin's shoulder; dark red blood started staining his clothes.

'I'm alright,' he reassured standing only to be knocked back down by another.

'Elladan,' Legolas called, 'there are too many, we have to retreat.'

'There's no way out,' the Noldor returned, 'we're trapped. Where's Hîrsá?' fear ran through him as he realised his sister was missing.

'She went off before we were attacked.' Elrohir told him as he was helped up.

'Valar help and protect her.' He muttered as the orcs closed in.

Hîrsá fell to the ground, landing awkwardly on her side as her bow fell from her hand. She tried reaching for her sword, which landed near her, but a firm boot trod on her hand.

'I don't think so.' A being warned putting a sword to her throat cutting her lightly.

'My lord?' a smaller orc crept by him.

'Let the men have a play with this one, but I want her alive when they have finished,' he turned to her and grabbed her by her throat, 'although you will more than likely beg for death when they are done.' He laughed cruelly as she was dragged off.

Hîrsá closed her eyes against everything, doing the slightest thing hurt too much. She shut everything out of her mind praying that the nothingness of unconsciousness would swiftly take her again, but it would not.

The orcs jeered loudly as she was whipped again with a roughly nailed long chain, which dug into her skin, her whole unclad body was smeared with blood from head to toe. Suddenly she felt the sharp shock of heavily salted and multi poisoned water hit her hard before they moved on to another weapon. She wanted more than anything to scream out, but the pain to even breathe was too great.

'Time to get that arrow out.' An orc grinned holding up a rough unsharpened blade and dug it in to her shoulder and roughly cut around the arrow that was lodged in her shoulder and pulled it out with a chunk of skin.

The elf flinched seeing what the creatures were doing to her. 'We have to do something.' One whispered.

'No, we can't, there are too many, we have to go back and report to Lord Elrond.'

'Must we?' he asked. 'Can't we just say there was nothing?'

'No, he will want to know, no matter how much it breaks his heart, he will want to know.'

'He loves her dearly; it will be hard to break it to the three of them especially since Lady Celebraín suffered a similar fate.' He agreed, they slowly walked back to the camp.


	6. 6

chapter 6

Elrond sat silently by the form of his youngest son who was sleeping peacefully in the tent that had been set up for him and his twin. 'Father?' Elrohir woke up and saw the sadness in the lord's eyes. 'What has happened?'

'Father.' Elladan entered before he could answer, 'the scouts have returned, they say they have news.'

'What news? What is going on?' Elrohir was confused so Elladan told him quietly.

'My lord,' the guard bowed slightly. 'We found an orc camp about ten miles north of here. I am sorry my lord, we could not get to her there were too many.'

'What?' Elladan joined them, closely followed by Elrohir.

'We saw Hîrsá.'

'How was she? Was she alright?' Elladan demanded.

'I am sorry my lord, she was not.'

'What do you mean she was not?' his patience was waning fast.

'The orcs had her tied up, hanging from a tree, she was covered with blood...' he trailed off seeing Elrond's expression.

'Thank you captain,' he nodded before shakily walking off.

'I am sorry my lord...' he turned to Elladan.

'No, there is nothing you could have done,' he muttered and followed after his father.

'You are right Elladan,' the elf stated, sitting alone with his back to the younger, 'it is not like before.'

'Father?' he was unsure, Elrond faced his son, tears glided down his face.

'Unlike before, we will not get her back.'

/end flashback/

The night passed slowly as they buried the last of the men. 'Where do you think Aragorn is?' Elrohir asked after they had not found the child, 'do you think the Orcs already got him?'

'No,' he said sharply, not wanting to know what his brother was thinking, but there had been no sign of the child, everything in the camp was dead.

Elrohir looked to his brother remembering when they found the deserted Orc camp all those years ago.

/flashback/

'Nothing,' Elladan called, 'there is nothing.' Anger creeping in his voice.

'They must have known we were coming.' Elrohir put in.

'Lord Elrond,' Legolas called, the three Noldor joined him. Their gazes dropped on a piece of old paper which read _'you're too late'_ in blood, they did not need to guess whose it was.

'Father?' Elladan noticed Elrond stop abruptly, looking with horrified eyes.

'Stay back Elladan,' he tried to force the younger back, not wanting him to see. 'Just go.' The horrified expression turned on his son. 'Please. Both of you get out of here now.'

'Father why can't we...' they gasped in horror. Elrond closed his eyes, he did not want them to see it, but it was too late. They stopped dead, horrified at what they saw.

Hîrsá body hung smeared in blood which was still dripping to the ground. She was hanging on a tree with a hook going straight through her middle.

'Get her down.' Elrond ordered shakily, his sons moved quickly to do so.

'Oh Hîrsá.' He whispered wrapping his cloak around her bloody body and held her close. 'I am so sorry my little girl.' He rocked her gently.

'Father.' Elladan touched the elf lightly, 'come on, we should leave this place.' He urged softly. 'Elrohir make your way back to camp we will follow shortly.' He nodded before leaving. 'Come on father, it does no good to stay out here,' he moved closer, 'I will take her.'

'No,' he said sharply.

'Father...'

'I can carry her.' His breathing hitched slightly as he shakily stood up and he walked back to camp the twins followed closely behind, worrying for the elder.

/end flashback/

it had hurt them, seeing their father so distraught, but there was noting they could have done.

Something focused the twins attention elsewhere.


	7. 7

chapter 7

'What was that?' Elrohir heard a rustle followed by a gurgle. Elladan motioned for him to stay back as he went to the nearby bushes, a shrill cry sounded as he drew closer.

'I think this is what we were after,' he said picking the small child up, Aragorn continued crying.

'We should get home.' Elrohir stated calling the horses.

'Come on, the Orcs could return any moment.' As if to answer his comment the familiar screeches filled the air.

Elladan's eyes lit up with a dark rage, on that frightened his brother, one that always came at the thought of killing Orcs.

'No Elladan, fighting them like this will only get you killed.' He saw through his brother's expression.

'No, _they_ will be the ones dying.' He said fiercely.

'No Dan, listen, it will do no good challenging them like this they will kill you without even being a threat, you are needed too much to run off and get killed like this.'

Elladan caught Elrohir's words and forced himself to mount his horse and they sped away before the Orcs could see them.

the sun crept up over the Misty Mountains as the horses came to a stop, they were over a day late, Elrond as expected greeted them with a concerned expression. 'Where have you been? You are late.'

'Sorry father, it took a little longer than we thought.' Elrohir explained.

'How were the Dúnedain?' he frowned seeing the twins' expressions.

'Dead,' Elladan said quietly.

'What?'

'The Orcs attacked the camp, there were no survivors.' He hesitated, 'except one.' He looked down to the small being in his arms. 'This is Aragorn, Arathorn's son, the last heir of Isildur.'

'We should get him back to the main camp in Arnor.' Elrond told them.

'Father... we were rather hoping he could stay here.' Elrohir ventured.

'No.' he snapped.

'Please, I promised Arathorn...'

'Who will look after him? You two will be away most of the time...' he trailed off seeing what they were asking. 'No.'

'Father please...'

'I am not looking after another.' He said sharply.

'Father, he has no where else to go, if anyone finds out that he is they will kill him if we leave him.'

'Not my problem.'

'Father, I am not foresighted as you are, but I know that he is the one that will reunite Gondor and Arnor, I do not know how, it is just a feeling.'

'I cannot.'

'Why? Because you are afraid of the past?'

'I said nothing about Hîrsá.' He defended.

'You did not have to.' Elladan walked passed still carrying the baby.

Later that evening loud wails echoed down the hall, the twins immediately went to the small room they had given Aragorn. 'Shh, young one,' Elladan tried rocking him gently, but he would not calm down, Elrohir tried, they spoke in Elvish which normally soothed people, but it would not work.

'What is going on in here?' Elrond walked in tiredly.

''We do not know, he won't settle.'

'Come here.' He frowned at the twins, 'you were not holding him properly.' He took the small child out of his arms and held him close gently rocking him, he calmed almost immediately. Elladan nudged Elrohir and nodded to Elrond who was now sitting by a small fire with Aragorn in his arms.

'Let's go.' He whispered leading the younger out.

He gurgled; the twins stared in amazement, even more so when Elrond next spoke.

'Shh little one, there is no reason to be afraid, I will take care of you my son, I promise,' he looked up to the twins, who watched him in surprise, 'you are right, he will be hunted in his life so he cannot keep a name that people know.'

'What do you intend?' Elladan asked suspiciously.

'Estel, for he is after all the last hope of man...and the hope of bringing light and laughter which has been well missed into these halls.'

Elladan shook his head smiling.

When Elrond turned his attention back to the small child Elladan led his brother out of the room.

'Well considering he wanted nothing to do with the human a few hours ago...' Elrohir stated.

'I know.' Elladan smiled looking to the closed door. 'Maybe he will finally put the past behind him.'

'Hmm, she will always be with us though.'

'That she will my brother,' he smiled watching his brother walk back to his rooms, 'that she will.'

He smiled faintly as he went back into the Human's room, not wanting to leave his side remembering his promise to Arathorn; it was not one he intended to break soon.


End file.
